Star Light 1
by Luma29
Summary: Historia sobre una nueva guerrera que lucha por la paz y la justicia Star Light


**LUZ DE LAS ESTRELLAS**

 **CAPITULO I : APARECE UNA NUEVA GUERRERA**

Una luz blanca y calida visitó a la chica en sueños. "Encuéntrame Estrella, encuéntrame" decía la voz de la imagen escondida en aquella luz.

El despertador de Estrella sonó a las siete en punto . Su madre lo escuchó desde la cocina.

—Estrella, ya ha sonado el despertador, ¿te has levantado?

—Si, ya me he levantado.

La niña procedió a arreglarse.

"Me llamo Estrella Nohara, tengo doce años y voy al segundo curso de la secundaria. Soy una chica alegre, divertida, y todos dicen que soy muy lista para la edad que tengo".

Estrella bajó hacia el cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara y peinarse y cuando termino le pregunto a su madre

—Mamá, ¿que hay para desayunar?

"Esta es mi madre Sakura, es la mejor madre que hay, es una mujer muy luchadora, y si quiere algo lo consigue. Es muy amable y cariñosa, y siempre dispuesta para ayudar a los demás. Y es una buena cocinera"

—Hay cereales, tostadas con mermelada y he terminado de hacer unos pastelitos de los míos.

—Una tostada de mermelada y dos pastelitos de los tuyos.

—Vale. —contestó la madre.

Estrella termina de comérselo y le dijo a su madre "

—Estaban muy ricos tus pastelitos mami, cada día los haces mejor.—dijo Estrella terminando el desayuno.

—No me digas esas cosas que me pongo colorada. Yo las hago como siempre

—Pues cada vez que las haces te salen mas buenas.

Estrella se lavo los dientes con el ánimo brillante de siempre.

—Ya estoy lista mami, dame el almuerzo.

—Que tengas una buen día en el cole, y aprende mucho.—dijo su madre dándole el almuerzo.  
—Si.

La niña cogió su mochila de la puerta, se puso los zapatos y salió de la casa. Salió paseando hacia la bocacalle cerca de su casa, al encuentro de su amiga Nerea para ir juntas a la escuela. Habían quedado a las ocho menos veinte y Estrella había salido a las siete y cuarto.

Mientras llegaba, en la bocacalle había una figura de una muchachita con un vestido blanco, el pelo largo y negro y con unas estrellitas en la parte inferior de su vestido.

—Ahí viene Estrella, ¿me reconocerá o no? Ya va a pasar por aquí. Me transformaré en un colgante, ella se lo pondrá y estaré con ella.  
Acto seguido se transformó mágicamente como dijo, y en ese momento Estrella paso por la bocacalle, vio el colgante en forma de estrella.

—Que bonito es, siempre he querido tener un colgante así.  
La niña se lo puso, y esperó a su amiga.

—Ya estoy aquí Estrella, ¿qué llevas en el cuello? ¿te lo has comprado?—curioseó Nerea.

—No me lo he comprado, me lo he encontrado.

"Esta es mi mejor amiga Neherea, somos amigas desde que eramos pequeñas y desde siempre hemos estado juntas para lo bueno y para lo malo, es una buena estudiante, le gusta el baile y su sueño es ser una gran bailarina y es una buena cocinera"

Siguieron paseando las dos hasta llegar a la escuela y Nerea le dijo a su amiga

_ Estrella, ¿como te salio el trabajo del otro dia?, ¿te salio bien? Y Estrella le contesto

_ Tuve unos fallos, pero creo que tendre buenas clasificaciones, ¿y a ti como te salio?

_ Yo conteste todas las preguntas y creo que no cometi fallos, pero ya veremos hoy cuando nos de las clasificaciones

Llegaron ya a la escuela y entraron a la clase y se sentaron en sus asientos a esperar que llege su profesora y mientras tanto los estudiantes hablaron de como le fue el fin de semana y que hicieron

Llego la profesora y al entrar a la clase dijo a sus alumnos

_ Buenos dias alumnos, vamos a empezar la clase, pero antes paso lista por si alguien ha faltado a clase y luego os dare las clasificaciones del trabajo de la semana pasada

Comenzo a pasar lista y todos sus alumnos estaban en clase y nadie habia faltado, al terminar se puso a repartir los trabajos a sus alumnos y comento

_ Enorabuena a todos, todos habeis sacado un diez en el trabajo, pero Estrella, tu cometiste dos fallos muy tontos en el trabajo, tienes que estar mas concentrada a la hora de hacer los trabajos, veo que en ese tema no pones todas tus ganas a la hora de hacerlo, espero que en los proximos mejores y la alumna le contesto

_ No pasara mas señorita, estare concentrada al cien por cien en los proximos, y la profesora le contesto

_ Eso espero Estrella, me gusta tus clasificaciones en todas las materias y me gustaria que mejorases en eso y la alumna contesto

_ Vale

Llego la hora del descanso y todos los alumnos se fueron al patio del colegio y empezaron a comerse su comida , Estrella y Nerea se fueron juntas a sentarse en un arbol y empezaron a charlar las dos

_ Estrella, cuando nos ponga otro trabajo sobre la materia, si quieres te puedes venir a mi casa y yo te ayudo en lo que no entiendas, ya sabes que me tienes para todo, y su amiga le contesto

_ Vale Nerea, eso hare.

Comenzaron las dos amigas a comer lo que sus madres le hizieron, cuando llego una compañera de clase y les dijo

_ Estrella, Nerea, ¿sabeis que han abierto una nueva tienda de perfumes?, es una tienda muy hermosa y han sacado un nuevo perfume, vamos luego despues de las clases?, y las amigas contestaron – Vale, iremos despues de clase

Lejos de allí en una mansión abandonada, unos candelabros encendidos iluminaban un tétrico pasillo en cuyo final se vislumbraba un trono en que estaba sentado un mago. El mago Baltazor

Luego el mago dijo _ ¡Aurum, hijo! Presentate ante tu padre y lluego hizo unos movimientos de manos y una luz blanca brilló y apareció su hijo

_ Aqui tu hijo Aurum para servirte en todo ¿ deseas algo padre?

_ Si, tienes ya un plan para conseguir energia?

_ Si padre, he visto a través de mi espejo magico que han abierto una tienda nueva de perfumes y eso les gustan muchos a las muchachas _ dijo Aurum pulsando el boton para echar un poco del perfume.

_ Esta fragancia les encanta a las chicas, está en mis perfumes especiales. Cuando las jóvenes compren el producto, se echen el perfume y huelan la fragancia, pues les absorberemos la energía y a través de esta bola de cristal yo la obtendré

_ ¿Y tienes ya a tu servidora preparada?

_ Si, aquí esta " Enchantra", es la mejor de mis servidoras

_ ¿ Ambos tenéis todo preparado? Y la servidora contesto

_ Si, gran mago, ya lo tenemos todo preparado. Y su hijo me ha dicho lo que tengo que hacer, yasolo me queda la orden de su hijo para ponerme en marcha.

_ Pues Enchammtra, ordenó Aurum, cumple con tu misión y trae energía para nuestro mago para que vuelva a ser el poderoso que era antes

_ Consiguiré la mayor cantidad de energía para Baltazor dijo la servidora

_ Pues ya sabeís que tenéis que hacer, añadío el viejo mago

_ Si nuestro mago

Enchantra se fue, y Aurum se quedó en la mansión esperando que Enchantra le enviara la energía que robaria de los humanos

Estamos de nuevo en el colegio, han terminado las clases y estrella y sus amigas salieron y Sakura les comento

_ ¿ Vamos a ver la nueva tienda de perfumes?, me han dicho que han sacado una nueva fragancia que se llama " Esencia de Petalos" Y

_TENEMOS QUE PROBAR ESE PERFUME, asi que vamos para alla dijieron sorprendidas Estrella y Nerea

Las tres amigas fueron a la tienda que se llamaba " Perfumes Enchantra" y entraron a la tienda y vieron mucha gente que estaban viendo los perfumes nuevos y la Nerea dijo

_ Valla, si que estan teniendo exito el nuevo perfume, nunca habria visto gran cantidad de personas por un perfume

_ Es verdad, hay mucha gente, comento Estrella

_ Ya os lo dije, estan teniendo mucho existo, dijo Sakura

La dependienta antes de atender a las chicas que no la oyeron entrar pues estuvo hablando como a traves de carton y lo puso forma para que lo escucharan los demas y dijo

" Tenemos nuestros perfumes muy baratos, esta nueva fragancia es muy fresca y al olerla sentireis un olor muy bueno y fresco, aprobechad la ocasion, cuesta 900 Yenes, y de regalo un frasquito pequeño con petalos, asi que no perdeis el tiempo".

Luego las clientes al escuchar la oferta se fueron todas a comprar los perfumes. Las amigas al escuchar la oferta dijieron sorprendidas

_ ¿ 900 Yenes y de regalo un frasquito de perfume?, vamos a ir a ver.

Se fueron las chicas al mostrador y la dependienta dijo  
_ Buenas tardes jovencitas mi nombre es Enchantra y soy la propietaria de este local, ¿quereis probar nuestra fragancia? Y como sois unas jovencitas muy guapas os lo dejo a la mitad, 300 yenes cada uno con su frasquito de petalos, y las chicas contestaron con cara de asombro  
_ 300 Yenes cada frasco de perfume y de regalo el frasquito de petalos?, lo compramos dijo nerea y la otra amiga, luego las amigas de estrella le preguntaron

_ ¿te lo vas a comprar?, es una ganga

_ No, tengo ya muchos perfumes, no me hace falta.

Luego las otras dos amigas dijo a la dependienta

_ Dos perfumes de su fragancia nueva con el regalo y la dependienta contesto - Aqui lo teneis, disfrutarlo bien y las amigas contestaron - Muchas gracias

Las chicas salieron de la tienda y Nerea dijo

_ ¿Quereis venir a mi casa y os enseño unos vestidos que me compre ayer?, me costaron una ganga, y las demas contestaron  
_

Vale, te acompañamos  
_

Por cierto, tu madre todavia colecciona colgantes o piedras preciosas? Le pregunto Estrella  
_

Si, porque lo preguntas

_ Es que cuando te estaba esperando me encontre este colgante y queria preguntar a tu madre si sabe algo de este tipo. Se lo dio a su amiga y dijo

_ Es hermoso, tiene unos puntitos alrededor de una estrella, este colgante nunca se ha visto pero se lo daremos a mi madre para que lo examine.

Volvemos a la tienda de Enchantra que decia a las clientelas

_ Tranquilas, hay suficientes perfumes para todas, y una clienta que entro y al ver tanto bullicio pregunto

_ ¿ Que colonia vendeis que esta a buen precio?

_ Vendemos nuestra nueva frangancia " Esencia de Petalos y de regalo un frasquito de que contiene petalos, cuesta 900 Yenes, te interesa comprar uno  
_ Esta a un buen precio, me lo llevo, y la dependienta contesto - Aqui tiene su colonia, espere que voy al almacen a coger el frasquito. Entro al almacen que tenia amordazada a la dependienta que estaba inconsiente y a Enchantra le cambio la voz y dijo para si misma " Seguid comprando de nuestra colonia y cuando la olais el frasquito absorvera vuestra energia JAJAJA.

Estamos ahora en casa de Nerea que ya habian llegado las chicas y terminaron de merendar cuando le pregunto a su madre

_ Mama, esta es mi compañera Estrella, se ha encontrado este colgante y pregunta ¿ si tu le podias ayudar averiguar de donde proviene el colgante

_ Encantada estrella

_Lo mismo le digo, tome, este es el colgante que me encontre.

_ Es la primera vez que veo este colgante, esta echo de un material que desconozco y no se hace en japon, lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte

_ No se preocupe, solo queria saber un poco, se miro el reloj y dijo

_ Valla son las ocho de la noche, debo irme a mi casa

_ Yo tambien debo irme, gracias por la invitacion a merendar Nerea dijo Estrella y Sakura

_ De nada, nos vemos mañana en clase y las dos amigas contestaron  
\- Hasta mañana.

Seguimos en latienda de Enchantra estaba vacia, no habia nadie pulso una piedra presiosa que tenia en su cuello y vio a todas las clientas que habian comprado la colonia y dijo  
_ Eso es, probar nuestra fragancia y estareis bajo mis ordenes JAJAJA!.

Llego Estrella a su casa, entro y dijo

_ Mama, ya he llegado, perdona por llegar tarde

_ No te preocupes, estaba preparando la cena, ¿quieres preparar la mesa?

_ Vale.

La muchacha termino de preparar la mesa y empezaron a cenar, y cuando termino la muchacha le dijo a su madre

_ Estaba todo muy bueno, ahora voy a mi cuarto a terminar unos deberes y luego ire a dormir

_ Vale hija, pero no tardes en hacerlos

_ No, tardare mucho, que descanses mami

_ Lo mismo te digo.

La niña subio a su habitacion cogio de su bolsillo el colgante y lo dejo en la cama, cogio su mochila la puso en su mesa de estudio y se puso hacer los deberes.

Luego de repente el colgante emitio una luz blanca y de la estrella salio una figura en forma de muchacha y emitia un resplandor muy calido, en ese momento la luz le molesto a Estrella y dijo para sus adentros

_ Que luz esa que sale del colgante, se dio la media vuelta, y ya no se vio mas la luz y la muchacha dijo con cara de sorprendida

_ ¿Quien eres tu?, y la muchacha que salio del colgante le respondio

_ Me alegro de haberte encontrado Estrella, mi nombre es Jazmin

_ Esto debe ser un sueño o una broma de mis amigos

_ Esto es real Estrella, has sido elegida como guerrera para luchar contra el mal, tu mision es encontrar a las demas guerreras y proteger a nuestra princesa

_ ¿QUE?, Yo guerrera, esto puede estar pasandome, tiene que ser una broma

_ Si no me cres coge este broche que esta en la cama y te lo pones

_ ¿ Me das el colgante?, muchas gracias. Se miro delante del espejo y dijo,

_ Me queda estupendamente el broche en mi chaqueta del uniforme y en ese momento emitio una luz el broche y le pregunto

_ Jazmin, ¿porque emite una luz el broche?

_ Ahora si me crees?, repite conmigo " Por el Poder Estelar dame el poder!

_ Por El Poder Estelar, dame el poder¡

Se transformo la muchacha y dijo asombrada

_ ¿Que me ha pasado?, ¿ porque voy vestida asi?

De repente una de las estrellas que estaban a los laterales de su cabeza empezo a parpadear y salio una mujer que estaba en peligro en la tienda nueva de perfumes y Estrella dijo

_ ¿Porque me sale esta imagen de la tienda nueva?, ¿ que esta pasando?

_ Es tu mision de acabar con las presencias malignas que estan hazechando japon, tenemos que salvar a la persona que esta en peligro

_ Vale

Las dos salieron hacia la tienda y antes de salir Jazmin se transformo en pajaro para no llamar mucho la atencion

Llegaron a la tienda y la mucha se puso al lado de una ventana y se vio solo la silueta de ella y le dijo a la maligna que se habia transformado como en un monstruo

_ !Que estas haciendo con esa mujer¡,

_ !Quien esta hay, muestrate! y la guerrera asustada dijo titubeando

_ Yo... soy... ( entonces el pajarito miro a las estrellas y empezo a pitear mirandolas

y dijo

_ Soy una Guerrero que lucha por el amor y el resplandor de las estrellas soy Guerrero Estelar, y en nombre de ellas te destruire y la maligna le contesto

_ Guerrero Estelar, no te he escuchado nunca, y no creo que te vuelva a escuchar porque acabare contigo

Cogio la bola que tenia la levanto y dijo

_ Venid a mi mis esclavos, obeced a vuestra jefa ( eso se los dijo a las clientas que compraron los perfumes, los olieron en su casa y se sintieron debiles y luego el frasquito pequeño absorbieron su energia y se fueron directo a la tienda como zombis)

Nos encontramos en la mansion del mago y dentro esta su hijo que sostenia otra bola y dijo

_ Estamos obteniendo mucha cantidad de energia de los humanos

Seguimos dentro de la tienda, llegaron los zombis y la maligna les ordeno

_ Atacad a la intrusa, que no salga viva de aqui y contestaron

_ Si, nuestra ama

Empezaron a atacar a la guerrera, esqivo los ataques y tropezo con una silla cayo al suelo y jazmin le pregunto

_ ¿ Estas bien?, tienes que levantarte para luchar contra ellos

_ ¿Como cres que voy a pelear con estos seres?, ademas yo no sirvo para guerrera, no puedo pelear contra esos zombis que antes eran personas, y aunque pudiera, no tengo nada para vencerlos

_ Levante Estrella, tu puedes vencer a esos seres, coge la cadena que tienes a un lado de tu uniforme y mientras tanto que haces un movimiento dices " Cadena de Estrellas, atacad¡

_ !Cadena de Estrellas, atacad ¡

Salio de la cadena muchas estrellas y se convirtieron en un lazo y atraparon a las malignas pero se desataron del lazo y la guerrero dijo muy nerviosa

_ No ha servido el ataque, ¿que hacemos ahora?

_ Pulsa el broche y a la vez dices " Poder Del Resplandor Curativo" y luego veras una luz que saldra del broche, la coges y se la lanzas a los seres

Pulso el broche y dijo " Poder Del Resplandor Curativo", echa la presencia malignas de estas personas¡ ( cogio esa luz curativa que salio de su broche y la extendio hacia los seres y logro sacar la energia maligna de ellos y se desmayaron y cayeron al suelo), y jazmin dijo alegre

_ Lo has conseguido Estrella

_ Todavia no me creo que haya liberado a esas personas

Luego la maligna al ver a su ejercito acabado dijo cabreada

_ ! ME LA PAGARAS TODAS, y antes de que la mala atacara a la guerrera dijo Jazmin

_ Utiliza de nuevo la cadena y la atrapa con ella

_ Cadena De Estrellas atacad¡ salio muchas estrellas y atrapo a la maligna con ella y la cadena volvio a la mano de la mano de la muchacha y le dijo

_ Ahora pulsa la estrella que tiene en tu cadena y cuando lo hagas se te pondra flotando en tu mano y dices

_ Estrella Giratoria Acciòn y la guerrera dijo con unos movimientos de mano  
_ Estrella Giratoria Acción!

Salio la estrella en dirección a la maligna, la atraveso y la convirtio en polvo y desaparecio y dijo Jazmin

_ Los has conseguido Guerrero Estelar, estoy muy contenta

En ese momento vemos a Aurum en la mansion con su bola de cristal y cuando ya iva a obtener toda la energia dijo enfadado

_ Toda esta energia se ha ido y ha vuelto a los humanos, se ve que a Enchantra la han derrotado

Al dia siguiente vemos a la muchacha en la escuela, fuera de su clase y estaba de pie con el pajarito apoyado en su hombro y dentro de la clase y sus compañeras enpezaron hablar la una a la otra diciendo

_ Ayer por la noche tuve un sueño muy raro, soñe que habia un monstruo en la tienda de perfumes nueva y que una guerrero que aparecio como por arte de magiala destruyo de momento  
_ Yo tambien tuve ese sueño,  
_ Yo tambíen, creo que todas las chicas de esta clase han tenido ese sueño dijo Nerea.

Y en ese momento estrella dijo pensativa en el pasillo

_ Entonces no ha sido un sueño lo que me ha pasado a mi


End file.
